The Silver Trio
by TheUnturnedTimeTurner
Summary: It's September 1st, 2017. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are starting Hogwarts this year, where they meet Scorpius Malfoy. Will they become friends, or remain enemies like their parents? Follow The Silver Trio through many trials and tribulations during their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. September 1st, 2017

**Hello all, this is my very first Harry Potter Fanfiction story. I hope you like it and please review, favourite, and follow for more. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**I**t was the beginning of the month. Budding flowers blossomed and birds chirped merrily in the huge oak trees that towered over the Potter Estate.

Ginny Potter was humming quietly to herself as the sizzling sound of bacon frying on the pan in front of her made it even more enticing to eat some right then and there.

A rusty looking barn owl flew straight into the glass frame of the window, which gave the mother a fright. She jumped; but then when she saw what it was, Ginny walked towards the window and looked down onto the ground below. She had to jump back quickly as the owl lying on the floor flew back up and perched itself on the windowsill where she kept a freshly made pie to cool.

It had a letter tied around its leg and Ginny carefully undid the knot and took the envelope.

"Thank you," she said, and popped one galleon into a small pouch (that was magically enhanced to hold more items inside it) of jingling money. The bird eyed the bacon frying on the pan over Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, all right," said Ginny, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a piece from a plate full of freshly cooked bacon.

The bird devoured it in one mouthful. It hooted in a satisfactory way and flew off into the distance.

Ginny smiled grimly and returned to the stove. "Ruddy papers costing one galleon…what on earth do they need that kind of money for, I wonder," she said angrily as she began to pour some pancake mix out onto a separate frying pan from the bacon.

"What's costing one galleon right now?"

Ginny looked towards the hallway where her husband, Harry Potter, stood, with the morning paper tucked underneath his right arm. "Oh, the mail just came. It looks as though Bill finally had time to send that file number to us."

Harry's eyes lit up behind his round glasses. "Excellent. The food smells wonderful. Are the kids up yet?" he asked, as he started looking through the mail. It was mainly bills or letters from their relatives who lived in other countries.

A loud bang and shouting could be heard from upstairs, and Ginny jumped. "I think they just woke up," she said meekly.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was probably their two oldest children and sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. "I'll go," he said to Ginny. Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and began to walk up the winding staircase that leads to the third floor.

"Guys, what's going on up here?" he stopped when he saw Albus in a headlock with James refusing to let go of him. Poor Al looked as though he could hardly breathe; his face was blue and slowly turning purple.

"James Sirius Potter! Let go of your brother _this instant_!" he shouted, not wanting Al's circulation of oxygen to be cut off.

"Dad…there is a _very _reasonable explanation as to why I had him in a headlock," James began solemnly, and Albus rolled his eyes while he regained his breath.

Harry sighed and pinched his nose. "I don't have time for this, guys. I've got to get to work and you're leaving for school today. Did you remember that it's September 1st? God I hope you packed your bags yesterday, James. Remember last year when you stuffed everything into your trunk at the last minute, and how much we had to pay for things to be mailed over to you? You even forgot your wand, for crying out loud!" he cried.

James rolled his eyes. "Dad, that was my first year at Hogwarts. Now I'm a second year, which means I _did _remember to pack my bags yesterday…well, at 2am in the morning, to be honest."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but did anybody know that I almost _died _five minutes ago if dad hadn't come up to tell you to let go of me!" yelled Albus Potter, or just Al for short.

He looked like an exact replica of Harry, while James looked a lot like his mother, especially with his brown/reddish streaked hair and hazel eyes.

"That's enough, boys! Your mother is stressed out, as it is, James. She doesn't need to deal with the two of you fighting constantly. Al, go back to your room and make sure you have everything you need for your first day of school. James, come into my office." Harry instructed his children.

Al went the opposite way to his room, but was shoved by James on the way to Harry's office. Harry gave a warning look towards his eldest child.

As James entered the office behind his father, Harry shut the door quietly and sat down in the huge brown wheelie chair that Lily liked to spin around in.

"James…" Harry said, not sure where to begin. James sat in the vacant seat on the other side of his father's desk. "I want to talk to you about your constant fighting with Albus. It's important that you step up and be the good, supportive older brother you can be," he began.

"Dad, dad, dad…let me explain. The only reason I fight with Al is because that's a way that I show him I care about him." James explained.

"James, how does fighting with Al show him you're looking out for him or you care about him? It only makes him miserable." Harry pointed out.  
"Well, if I'm making my little brother miserable then I'm doing a pretty good job at being an older brother." James said indignantly, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was almost impossible to reason with James.

"James, I want to make something _very _clear: Today, I would really love it if you could help Al feel better about leaving home, stand up to the kids who feel like picking on him and no—I am _not _giving you permission to jinx anyone—and don't give him such a hard time. Talk to Fred, too, about this. I feel you and Fred take the poor mickey out on Al for no reason at all. So, what I want you to do today and for the rest of the year is be a good big brother to Al. He needs all the support he can get." Harry finished.

James was quiet for a moment. "So basically you want me to be nicer to little baby Al?" he said after a short pause.

"Yes, James. That's exactly what I'm saying," said Harry, leaning back in his chair. "Promise me you will?"

"I promise."


	2. To Hogwarts, We Go

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed! Here is the second chapter, which is called, To Hogwarts We Go. I was _going _to include Rose and Albus meeting Scorpius in this chapter, but I decided against it, and it will be in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope that won't stop you from leaving a review! ;)**

* * *

"Albus! Have you got everything?" Ginny shouted up the stairs. They were already ten minutes late leaving, and she didn't need any more delays. No wonder her mother was always so anxious to leave on time when the first day of school came around.

Ginny had woken up at 6 o' clock in the morning to make sandwiches for the boys, get Lily up and out of bed to be cleaned and fully dressed for the day, and also to make breakfast for the five members of the family.

"Yes, mum! I have everything," replied Albus, as he came walking down the stairs dragging his trunk down behind him.

"Wand? Robes? Books? Clothes to wear after lessons and on weekends?" she counted each item on her fingers as she went through them.

Albus rolled his eyes. It had been like this for the past week, Ginny had made him pack everything in advance. "Yes, yes, yes and yes!" said Albus, clearly feeling annoyed by all the questions his mother was asking him.

"Okay, then let's get into the station wagon. We don't want to miss that train!" said Ginny, ushering her three children out into the driveway where their car was parked.

Harry got in the driver's side on the right of the car, he backed it out of the driveway once Albus and James' trunks were both in the back of the car. Lily sat in the front seat with her father, while James and Albus shared the middle with Ginny. James was sitting in the middle seat and had resorted to annoy Albus as his source of entertainment for the next 45 minutes.

"Ow! James _quit _it!" yelled Albus for the tenth time in a row, as James kept pinching him on the arm.

"James!" Ginny said in a warning voice.

"What?" said James, rather innocently.

It was silent for a few more moments.

"Oh God, this traffic is a nightmare," said Harry, as the car slowly moved forward through a yellow light at an intersection.

It took the Potters exactly twenty minutes to reach King's Cross Station, and to find a parking spot in the huge parking lot that was located just outside the station.

"Finally, we're here!" said Albus in relief, as he was the first one out of the car, closely followed by his brother.

"Daddy, do we get to go through the secret barrier again?" Lily asked excitedly as she tugged on the sleeve of her dad's overcoat.

Harry smiled; his wrinkles evidently clear on his thin face. "Yes darling, we get to go through the secret barrier. How else would we get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" he said as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Dad, do you think they're here yet?" Albus was talking about his cousin, Rose, who would also be starting Hogwarts this year too, and be in the same year as Albus, which he was very happy about.

"I'm sure they're not too far off—I think I saw their car earlier on when we were parking. Oh, here we are," said Harry, as they (James and Albus had their belongings on two separate trolleys) reached the, in Lily's words—secret barrier.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Can I go first? _Please_?" Lily cried desperately.

"Lily, I think the boys should go first, because they'll be late otherwise, and we don't want them missing the train, now do we?" Harry patted her in a reassuring way. "You can go with mum at the end."

Lily nodded, and watched as James walked up to the barrier, leaned against it to pretend he was just watching the scenery around him, and he fell into the barrier with his trolley behind him.

Next up was Albus. "Can I just run straight at it? Or will that get some weird looks?" he asked, just to make sure.

"You can run at it if you like," Harry told his son. "And it _will_ get some weird looks, because you would've fallen directly through a solid brick wall. How often do the muggles see something like that?"

Al grinned. He braced himself, and then started to run straight at the wall, his whole body melting through the cement bricks.

As Al opened his eyes on the other side, he immediately took notice of a lone trolley by itself directly opposite himself.

_James must have already gone somewhere. _Albus thought, as he parked his trolley next to James' vacant one.

"Where's your brother gone, Al?" Ginny asked her son as she came through the barrier with Lily and Harry.

Al shrugged. "Dunno. He probably saw Fred or one of his other friends who're already on the train," he said.

"Oh, all right. Well I just hope he comes back off the train before we leave, I'd like to at least get a handshake from him." Ginny sighed, as she checked the time on her wristwatch.

"Dad, where _are _they?" Albus suddenly asked in a desperate voice. His father shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. They must be around here somewhere…oh look Al, there they are!" Harry pointed to a group of four people walking towards them in the distance.

It was Ron and Hermione, with their two children, the eldest—Rose Weasley, who was Albus' age, and the youngest and only son—Hugo, who was Lily's age.

"Hello!" smiled Al's Aunt Hermione, as she struck up a conversation with Ginny.

"Hi," said Rose, to Albus.

"Hi," Al replied back.

Rose Weasley was short, with auburn coloured hair and almond shaped eyes. Her skin was a pasty white with the infamous Weasley freckles spread across her face.

"Park all right?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I did. Hermione didn't believe that I passed a muggle driving test. She thought I'd have to confund the examiner." Ron grinned.

"No, I didn't—I had complete faith in you," Hermione interrupted, turning her attention away from Ginny for a second.

"Hey!" a voice shouted eagerly, making Al jump in surprise.

James had reappeared, and he looked like he had some interesting news. "Victoire's back there—with Teddy! And guess what? They're _kissing_!" his grin slowly faded away as he looked up at all the adults, not getting the reaction he _hoped _to get.

He had expected them to be all 'what?' and, 'no way!' or even, 'Victoire and Teddy? Impossible!'

"He said he was seeing her off," James informed the adults.

"You interrupted them? God, you are _so _like your Uncle Ron!" sighed Ginny, rolling her eyes while Hermione giggled softly behind her hand.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks!" said James, grinning widely again. Ron slapped his nephew on the back in an appreciative manner.

"Look who it is," said Harry, nodding his head toward a family not too far from where the Weasley/Potter clan were situated.

It was the Malfoy family, Draco was with Astoria Greengrass (or Malfoy now), with their only child, Scorpius Malfoy.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Ron said.

"Ronald! Don't try to turn them against each other before they even get to school!" said Hermione disapprovingly and slapped him on the arm (not hard, of course). "Don't worry Rose, you can be friends with whoever you want. Don't mind what your ignorant father says." She eyed Ron angrily while Rose grinned.

"Thanks, mum!" said Rose, with a smile.

A whistle sounded throughout the platform. It was eleven o' clock.

"Oh my Lord! You three had better get on the train!" Ginny and Hermione pushed their children onto the train (Harry and Ron had already lifted their trunks on board earlier on) and Albus, James and Rose quickly joined the line of students to get on the train.

"Bye, mum! I'll make sure I write to you after the Sorting Ceremony so you can find out what House I'll get into," said Al, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug. He gave his little sister a quick hug goodbye as well.

"See you at Christmas, Lily."

"Bye!" a chorus of students shouted across the tiny platform.

Smoke was billowing from either side of the train. The final doors were closed and it began to slowly move off around the bend and into the distance.

Harry waved to his son. He brought his hand down on his forehead.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny, as she continued to wave at her son and niece.

"I'm sure he will."

* * *

**So...what did you think of chapter 2? :)**


	3. Sorting Hats and New Friends

**Brace yourself...extremely long chapter ahead. This one took me quite a few hours to type up, so I really hope you enjoy it! This chapter is called Sorting Hats and New Friends. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Albus waved and waved until his parents were just two little specks in the distance growing smaller and smaller each time the train picked up more and more speed.

After the train had gone around another sharp bend, Al turned and faced his cousin, Rose. "So, do you want to go back to our compartment? Or we could see the rest of the cousins if you want?" he asked her.

The hallway of the train was crowded with mostly seventh and sixth year students. Al felt slightly uncomfortable hanging around much older people.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" snarled a seventh year Slytherin student.

Rose jumped and clung on to her cousin's arm in fright. "S-sorry!" she managed to squeak.

"Little first year rodents..." they heard the boy mutter as they stepped past him and continued walking.

Albus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't you just love being overlooked by everybody?" he asked his her.

The two cousins continued walking until they finally reached their own compartment, which wasn't empty.

There was a boy sitting there reading a book, he had white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, which—"Albus! That's Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose hissed to her cousin, and tightened her grip on his arm even more.

"So?" he said, as he slid the door open and sat down opposite the boy. "Just because _your _father didn't like his father at school, doesn't mean that we can't be friends with him."

Rose was reluctant at first, but she slowly sat down beside Albus.

"Hi, I'm Albus, though you can call me Al. Everybody does. This is my cousin, Rose," introduced Al, nodding his head in the direction of Rose.

Al saw Scorpius slowly raised his head to look at the two other first year students. He seemed confused for some reason. "Why are you speaking to me? Did your fathers put you up to this?" he asked.

Al was taken aback, so was Rose. "What? Of course not! Why on earth would you think that?" said Al, feeling surprised.

Rose had finally let go of her cousin's arm.

"Then why _are _you speaking to me? I bet some of the other older students told you to come in here and belittle me like everybody else has done already." He said, turning his head to look out the window.

Al didn't know what to say. He glanced at his cousin Rose, who just shrugged in return.

Just then, they were greeted by James Potter and his equally obnoxious partner-in-crime, Fred Weasley.

"Making friends I see? Good. Then you won't annoy me half as much," said James, as he looked between Scorpius, Rose, and his brother.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Go away, James. We're not bothering you," he said.

Fred pretended to look extremely hurt by his younger cousin's words. "Why Al, I had no idea you felt that way about us…" he wiped away a fake tear under his eye and sniffed, his right hand clutching his chest where his heart was.

"Sod off, Fred," Rose retorted.

"Well, we just came by to give you little first years some encouraging words of wisdom before the…Sorting ceremony tonight," he said the last part like it was a bad thing.

"Ignore them Al. He's just saying it like that to scare you," whispered Rose in Al's ear.

Albus rolled his eyes and snorted. "This should be interesting."

James raised his eyebrows as he looked at Fred. "Well… don't say we didn't warn you, Al," he said.

Fred nodded.

"You're just saying that to scare us," Scorpius said all of a sudden.

James turned to face him and glared at the boy. "I wasn't talking to _you_, Malfoy." He spat.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean," Al interrupted James, before he could say anything else.

"Y-yeah." Rose said.

"Come on, James…let's go find the others," Fred pulled on James' arm to get him out of the compartment. James sent one last glare towards Scorpius before he turned and left.

The tense moment left, and an awkward silence immediately replaced it.  
Scorpius had continued to read his book, like nothing had happened.

"Sorry about my obnoxious older brother. He's very…" Al struggled to find the right word. "Opinionated."

"I can see that," Scorpius said quietly. It was silent for a few more seconds. "And…thanks, by the way. I've been getting ridiculed from the moment I stepped foot on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Most of it was because of what my grandfather had done in the past. What did you say your last name was, again?" he asked the two cousins.

Al looked at Rose reluctantly. She shrugged.

"I'm Al Potter, and she's…Rose Weasley," he hesitated before he said her last name.

"Oh…my grandfather talked about you a lot before I came here…not in a very nice way." Scorpius admitted.

Al and Rose shared a look.

"I told him there was no reason to say such things about people if you haven't met them before. Especially if there's nothing to hold against them." Scorpius said.

"I-I think the s-same, too," said Rose shyly. (She was always very shy around people she didn't know too well).

"Apparently my grandfather had forbidden me to become friends with people like yourselves, but you two don't seem that bad at all to me," he said, with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, who cares what our parents will think? We can be friends with who we want. So I don't see any reason for us _not _to be friends." Al grinned at Scorpius.

"What do you say, Rose?" Al turned to his cousin.

Rose's cheeks grew slightly pink as all the attention was on her. "I agree."

That apparently sealed the deal on their friendship from then on.

Scorpius couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_It was dinnertime at the Malfoy Mansion, and Scorpius was called downstairs for supper by his horrid grandfather who had come to stay with them to see Scorpius off before he went to school._  
_"Scorpius darling, would you set the table, please?" Astoria asked her son kindly._

_Scorpius smiled. "Of course, mum. How many are eating tonight?" he asked her. Sometimes his father's work friends stayed for dinner a couple of nights a week._

_"Just the family tonight, dear," his mother smiled back at him._

_Lucius Malfoy watched his grandson walk into the kitchen to get the cutlery for the table. He spat in disgust. "I do not understand why you have a house elf if you make your own child do the work that is not necessary," he said, as he took a sip from the goblet he was holding._

_Astoria's mood quickly changed. She stood up slowly to face him. "It's life lessons they need to learn, Lucius. Besides, you know the new house elf laws that are in place."_

_Scorpius came back into the dining room with the cutlery in his arms._

_"Tosser to the new laws," muttered Lucius, as he leaned against the wall of the dining area. "You better not make friends with those ratty children of Potters and Weasley's, Scorpius."_

_Astoria frowned. "Please don't speak in that tone in front of my son, Lucius," she said quietly, hoping that Scorpius wouldn't overhear their conversation._

_"What right do you have to speak to me like that, woman? Do your place in the kitchen where you belong!" shouted Lucius._

_"Hey! Don't you speak to my mother like that!" Scorpius knew the trouble he would get into from his grandfather but that didn't care—no one insulted his mother and got away with it._

_"Scorpius, please…I want you to go somewhere safe. He's getting—" But Astoria was cut off when Lucius slapped her right across the face._

_Lucius felt the wind knocked out of him as Scorpius had tackled him to the ground. His anger flared as he took out his wand._

_Astoria, who was crying and had tears streaming down her face, tried to grab the wand out of Lucius' hand._

_"CRUCIO!" yelled Lucius, his wand pointed toward Scorpius._

_Scorpius screamed in unbearable pain, which attracted his father's attention. Apparently, Draco's office was situated on the very southern part of the vast mansion, and he came running into the dining room to see what all the commotion was._

_He was greeted with the scene of his wife crying, kneeling beside their son Scorpius, who was unconscious from the Curse._

_The moment Draco had appeared in the dining room was the very moment that Lucius had disapparated from their house._

_"L-Lucius," was the only word that Astoria managed to say through her tears, as she stroked her son's head._

_Draco kneeled down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_"It's okay. You can talk later. Right now, I think we need to take Scorpius to the hospital."_

* * *

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station at approximately 6 o'clock. Albus, Rose and Scorpius had learned a lot about each other. Al had told Scorpius of all the Quidditch matches he had won against his older brother (by which he was impressed) and Rose had shared with Scorpius some of the Muggle books she had read that her mother had given her.

They had quickly become quite good friends in the past few hours of the long journey.

"Where do you think we're supposed to go?" Rose asked, holding onto Albus' arm, for the second time that day. She was looking around curiously. All the older students seemed to be heading in an opposite direction, but she noticed a couple of other first years were hanging back, all in small groups, whispering to each other as they looked around nervously.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here. Don't be shy!" a loud, booming voice called from the top of a small set of stairs, which lead to a winding path toward the lake.

All the first year students slowly walked up to the amazingly half-man, half-giant.

"Right then, is that everybody? Good. My name's Hagrid, I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts, and the Keeper of Keys. If you would all follow me righ' down this path here, and I'll take you to the school in the boats. It's a tradition." Hagrid said. He started to walk down the stairs, leading the very frightened first years to the boats.

It only took them five minutes to reach the perfectly lined boats (there were around 20 of them) and Hagrid stopped and said, "Righ' then. No more than four to a boat!" he took a whole boat for himself, because of his sheer size.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius climbed into one boat for themselves.

"Everybody in? Righ' then, forward!" shouted Hagrid, and the boats set off at a decent speed.

Two minutes into the journey across the freezing water and nobody said anything.

"You'll get yer firs' sigh' o' Hogwarts jus' round this bend, here!" Hagrid informed all the shivering (the temperature had dropped rather rapidly) first year students.

"Ooooh!" everybody said at the same time as Hogwarts came in sight.

"It's so _huge_!"

"I wonder how tall it is."

"What is it made of?"

"How are those candles floating like that?"

"I swear I saw someone looking directly through the windows at me. I waved and they waved back!"

"It looks amazing!"

All the comments from the first years made Hagrid shake his head, with a smile on his face.

"That's a nice place," said Al in amazement. "I might even say that it's nicer than my own house!"

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, staring at the vast castle.

The boast gently hit the sand and the first year students began to climb out, up onto the footpath.

"Follow me," Hagrid called once more.

It only took them a minute to reach a pair of huge double doors, which Hagrid knocked twice on.

The doors opened immediately to reveal a very strict-looking woman. She wore emerald coloured robes, her lips were pursed, and she had big square spectacles that sat on the bridge of her nose. Al also noticed a piece of parchment tucked underneath one of her arms.

She led them inside the hall, and stopped just in front of another pair of big double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, Head Mistress of the School and the Transfiguration teacher. I assure you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I need to go over a few things with you first, before we start the Annual Sorting Ceremony.

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points—any rule breaking and you will loose points. Is that understood?" the first years nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, get into two straight lines, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," she ordered them. Albus joined Scorpius in the line, while Rose stood next to a girl who they hadn't met.

The doors of the hall opened. Albus could feel over a hundred pairs of eyes fall directly on him (he and Scorpius were the first ones in the line) and he gulped. He noticed his brother, Fred, and their friends sitting at the Gryffindor table.

At least James grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up sign when Al walked past behind Professor McGonagall, instead of glaring at him like his friends were when they went past.

"Now, when I call your name, you shall come up here onto the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall informed them, as the first years gathered around the small platform.

Albus didn't pay attention to the first lot of students who were sorted. He noted the first two of them went into Gryffindor, and each time they got a student, the Gryffindors would stand up from their seats, cheering, clapping and yelling as a first year joined them.

Al glanced at the Slytherin table, who did nothing but stare when a student was sorted into their house.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" called Professor McGonagall all of a sudden.

Al and Rose wished Scorpius good luck quietly as he made his way through the first year students and climbed up onto the tiny platform and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat over his head, which fell past his face.

"Hmmm…interesting…" a voice inside Scorpius' head said. "Slytherin!" it shouted.

The Slytherins looked pleased with themselves as Scorpius sat down and joined them. He shot a worried look towards Al and Rose, fearing that they would be sorted into a different house.

A few more students later, and it was Al's turn. "Potter, Albus!" she called, and that got the attention of everybody in the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" a voice shouted from one of the tables.

Al turned his head (so did the other students) in the direction of the voice, and saw James and his friends getting rowdy.

"Mr Potter! If you would kindly refrain from yelling before I give you a week's worth of detention!" Professor McGonagall called warningly towards James, who grinned cheekily.

Albus was all nerves and butterflies when he took his place on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and even before it touched his hair, it shouted—

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? XD **


	4. The Feast

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took longer than expected to post, I was sick with a fever for a few days and with a temperature of 104 I couldn't do much except sleep. :( But anyways, I give you Chapter Four, and the title for this one is The Feast. I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's kind of crappy but I introduce some of my OC's in this one. Anyways, please enjoy and favourite/follow/review for more!**

* * *

The whole hall fell silent. The usual impressed looks on the Slytherin's faces were replaced with one but shock. Albus couldn't bare to meet his brother's gaze as he slowly made his way toward the Slytherin table.

Scorpius didn't know whether to feel happy or worried about Al being in Slytherin.

"Er, yes… let's…continue on with the sorting," said Professor McGonagall rather awkwardly. She pushed her spectacles further up the bridge of her nose and continued to call out names from the list.

Albus kept his gaze down on his hands in his lap. His cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

What would his family think of him for being sorted into Slytherin?

_'They're not going to be happy, Al!' _a voice inside his head said.

Albus dared himself to look over at the Gryffindor table. The first person he saw was his oldest cousin, Victoire Weasley. She was a seventh year and the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, and she knew it (especially considering the fact that she was half-Veela). Victoire offered him a small smile of encouragement, but Albus just looked away. He knew she hated him on the inside.

He saw his brother James was looking straight ahead where the sorting was.

"Isn't this great, Al? We're in the same house together!" said Scorpius, feeling very happy that he had at least one friend with him in all of his classes.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor McGonagall called. This brought Al's attention back on the Sorting.

He watched as his cousin and best friend climbed up onto the small platform and sat on the stool. He crossed both his fingers underneath the table as the hat was lowered slowly onto her head.

Moments later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" for the whole hall to hear, and Albus saw the beaming look on his cousin's face as she hopped off the stool and ran to join the cheering Gryffindor table.

He saw his entire family patting her on the back, and James and Fred looked extremely proud of their cousin.

"Well done, Rose!" James shouted for practically the whole hall to hear. Really, it was like his voice was always magically enhanced that everybody could hear every single word he said. "At least you're still part of the family now!"

Those words hit Al like a ton of bricks. It was like James was taunting him for being sorted into the wrong house. Was he not a Potter anymore because of the house he was placed in? Would his cousins still speak to him even though he was in a separate house?

Tears filled Al's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scorpius asked his friend.

"Y-yeah," Al replied shakily. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Scorpius said.

Albus nodded and managed a small smile.

He was going to forget about which house he was in for a moment; just to enjoy the delicious mountain of food that had appeared in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight of the roasted potatoes, carrots, the variety of salads, and fresh meat, there was even fish—all within an arm's length in front of him.

He blinked. What? How did this food appear so suddenly? Could he have been in a trance for that long that he missed the chefs whom he assumed brought the food to the table?

Al nudged his friend in the ribs. "Scorp?" he asked.

Scorpius was helping himself to a delicious looking mince pie. "Yeah?" he said, not worrying about the food that was already in his mouth as he shovelled more in.

"How did this food appear so quickly?" Al asked.

"It just appeared right before our eyes! Pretty cool, huh?" Scorpius said. "Oh, you better get some before it all disappears. My father told me that dinner disappears and dessert replaces it pretty quickly."

Al nodded and grabbed anything that was within reach.

It was all very delicious, and it reminded him of his grandmother's cooking back at the Burrow, when she would have the whole family over for dinner on weekend nights.

"So my father said he was going to get tickets for this year's Quidditch World Cup in Ireland. We're going during summer vacation. It's really awesome that we get to go because normally he never gets us tickets for anything." A boy beside Al was saying to his friend (also another boy).

He had chestnut brown hair and olive skin.

Al couldn't help but ask the boy a question, "do you support Puddlemere United?"

The boy beside him grinned widely. "Yeah! I have so ever since I was six and I first saw them play against the Holyhead Harpies. They won and from that moment on I stuck with them."

Al smiled, "that's so cool! They're my team too! My older brother disapproves of me supporting a team that _isn't _the Holyhead Harpies, because my mother plays for them as a chaser." He told him.

"Your mum is on a Quidditch team? That's awesome!" the boy exclaimed. He then realised he hadn't told Albus his name. "I'm Patrick, by the way. Patrick Reynolds," he held out his hand for Al to shake.

"Albus Potter; but everybody calls me Al," he took Patrick's hand and shook it. "And this is Scorpius Malfoy, my friend," he gestured to his friend, who was apparently stuffing his face with mince pie. "Who apparently likes pie a lot."

They both laughed. "So your father is Harry Potter, right?" Patrick asked him.

Al nodded. "Yeah, he is. I also have a little sister called Lily, who's nine. She can't come to Hogwarts for another two years. Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, I have an older brother who is in his second year in Gryffindor, and a younger brother back home who's only seven," Patrick explained. "My dad's a muggle, and my mum's a witch. She didn't tell him about…her side until after they got married. Poor bloke nearly got a heart attack when she took out her wand to prove it."

Al laughed.

Throughout the rest of the feast, the two boys (Scorpius spoke occasionally) talked a lot about their home life, their family and what they would like to do when they finish school.

Once the delicious feast was over, Albus saw Professor McGonagall stand from her seat at the head of the teacher's table.

"Prefects, would you kindly direct your perspective first year students to their House Common Room? The rest of you may go." With that, everybody stood up and went off in different directions.

"First years!" a boy who looked to be no older than sixteen, was calling all the first years in Slytherin house to gather around the exit of the Great Hall.

Albus, Patrick and Scorpius made their way over to the boy, who was soon joined by a girl Prefect.

Al noted that there were four other girls and one other boy standing next to them.

"Right, now that you're all here, we'll introduce ourselves first before we lead you to the Slytherin Common Room. I'm Josh Parker and this is Emily Heathers. If you need to ask anything or you have any questions whatsoever, don't be afraid to come up and ask if you see us wandering around. Now, there are a couple of rules for first year students. Lights out is at nine o' clock sharp. I suggest you get to sleep earlier as you have a busy day of lessons ahead of you tomorrow.

"Your curfew is 8:30pm, so don't think you can go wandering around the castle all hours. It's bad for our house if you get caught. The boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories and the girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitories. Is that clear?" Josh finished.

All the first year Slytherins nodded, some looking quite fearful. They began to walk out of the Great Hall and down a couple flights of stairs.

A girl with dark brown hair and big blue eyes spoke up, "um, why is our curfew at 8:30? My brother is in seventh year and his curfew isn't until 11:30!" she exclaimed.

"First years are at 8:30, when you're in second year your curfew will be raised by half an hour till nine o' clock. Third year nine thirty, fourth year ten o'clock, fifth year ten thirty, sixth year eleven o'clock and seventh year eleven thirty. Get the picture?" Josh explained.

The girl nodded.

The group of first years had reached a stone blank stretch of wall in a dead-end corridor. Albus thought they must be miles underground, away from the rest of the students and the staff.

It smelled of mouldy water. "Is it true that this common room is under the lake?" another boy asked.

"We like to feel that our Common Room has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Emily replied, and she gave Josh a look.

Josh stepped forward and gave the password into the blank, stone wall. "Pure blood."

The stone wall dissolved slowly until a small square arch that was wide enough for one person to walk through. "Come in quickly now." Josh entered the Common Room with the first years following him behind.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room. Boys' dormitories are just up those stairs next to the window and girls' dormitories are up the stairs beside the fireplace. You will find your belongings already laid out with your Slytherin robes."

Albus, Scorpius and Patrick rushed up the stairs to the first year boys' dorms and closed the door behind them.

Albus' bed was the one in between Patrick and Scorpius'.

"Awesome! We have curtains around our bed!" Patrick exclaimed, as he jumped on his bed, lying down on the sheets.

"And here's the bathroom," Scorpius said, poking his head through a dark green door. There were four showers, and separate toilet cubicles.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep," Al declared, reaching for his pyjamas in his trunk.

Albus closed the curtains around his four-poster bed to change. He stuffed his robes back in his trunk after and climbed into bed, yawning.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	5. Family Confrontations

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to say a big thank you to all of you who have favourited, followed, and especially reviewed my story so far! You're all awesome! :D So this continues on from the Sorting Ceremony in the previous chapter, and the title for this chapter is Family Confrontations. I hope you enjoy, it's rather long! **

* * *

It was extremely cold in their dorm when Albus woke up the next morning. It was only 6:15, and when the Prefects had come round the previous night to make sure that lights were out in the rooms, they were informed that breakfast didn't start until 7:00am.

Al mentally cursed himself for waking up before it was necessary. He changed into his green Slytherin robes (they had appeared without his notice overnight) and decided to write a letter home to his parents.

He grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill that was lying on the desk near his bed and headed downstairs to the main area of the common room. The fire gave off a pleasant heat, and he chose an empty table right next to the fireplace, and began to write his letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

I'm writing this a day after the Sorting because I was too tired to do anything after what happened last night.

I guess I should tell you that I got sorted into Slytherin. Despite the fact that James has probably already written to you about last night, I wanted to tell you myself anyways, in my own words.

The sorting wasn't too bad, to be honest. I was more nervous waiting for my name to be called out rather than sitting on the stool and being sorted. James wasn't much help for me yesterday, either…

You see dad, (and to anybody else in the family who I know will read this) I hope you're not mad if I tell you this, but I'm friends with Scorpius Malfoy. It surprised me, too, so I don't blame you if you are. How it happened, was that Rose and I were looking for a compartment to sit in after the train had left the station, and it just so happened that the only one left was the one where Scorpius was sitting.

He was upset at first when we started talking, but that was because the older students were mean to him. Then James and Fred had to come barging in with their big fat mouths and their unwanted opinions. I defended him and obviously James got mad and left…that's basically how we became friends.

Please don't be mad; I hope you're not upset that I didn't make it into Gryffindor like you wanted me to.

Love, Al

P.S – Tell Lily I say hi

Albus sighed and leant back in his chair once the note was done.

He decided to go put his quill and ink away and visit the Owlery (if he could find it) before breakfast.

"Oh, we were just about to go looking for you," it was Patrick and Scorpius, who were both up and dressed.

"I was just writing a letter to home. You can come to the Owlery with me if you want?" Albus asked his friends.

"Sure," said Scorpius, fixing his green and silver tie before heading out.

Albus noticed there was a fourth bed over in the far corner of the dorm. It was the boy he hadn't spoken to yet. Al felt kind of bad for him because it seemed as though he, Patrick and Scorpius completely ignored him last night.  
"Hey, Al?" Scorpius asked him suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I heard someone crying last night, when we were sleeping…I don't know who it was," his friend said.

Al looked surprised. "Really? They were crying? It definitely wasn't me, I can tell you that now. Who do you think it is?"

Scorpius was about to reply when Patrick returned from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he declared, and the three boys set off down the dormitory stairs and exited the cold and dreary looking common room.

It was quiet for a few moments before Patrick spoke. They had made their way out of the castle and found the path leading to the Owlery.

"Have either of you spoken to that other boy yet? He seems a bit weird. I tried talking to him last night but he just ignored me," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He seems lonely to me," Albus said as they continued walking. "Or he could be homesick. My brother said everyone is homesick in their first year for a while."

"Well, whatever the problem is, I suggest we try to make friends with him. He doesn't seem that bad to me," Scorpius said, as they were climbing the last of the Owlery stairs.

There were over a hundred barn owls waiting for a delivery to be made. Albus chose a tall scrawny owl perched on the windowsill where he could reach him.

Scorpius and Patrick watched their friend tie the note around the owl's leg.

"To Harry Potter," and with that, the bird gave a small hoot in response and flew out of one of the many windows.

"It should be time for breakfast now," Patrick rolled the sleeve of his robe up to look at his watch. The big hand was on twelve and the little hand was on seven.

It was pretty crowded in the Great Hall once they got back.

Albus saw Rose walk in with some of her new friends.

"Hey, Rose!" he called to her. Al told Patrick and Scorpius that he would meet them over at the Slytherin table after he spoke to his cousin.

"Oh…hey, Al," she said nervously as her friends departed for the Gryffindor table when Albus got closer.

"How's Gryffindor?" Albus asked his cousin, not sure why she was acting so nervous all of a sudden.

"It's…fine. How's Slytherin?" Rose wanted to know.

"Not what anyone would expect. All the people in this house are pretty much extremely nice. Only a few of them are awful." Al finished.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it because I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked her all of a sudden.

Rose glanced over at her friends who were starting to eat breakfast. "Oh Al, it's just…that, well, we're both in different houses, we both have different friends and…" she said.

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing from his cousin. "Did James and Fred put you up to this?" he demanded.

Rose laughed uneasily. "Oh no…not at all…"

She was acting very strange, in Al's opinion.

"Rose! What's taking you so long? Come and sit with us!" called the three girls she walked in with. Rose took the offer and before Albus knew it she was sitting over at the Gryffindor table laughing with her new girl friends.

Albus stared at her, feeling dumbstruck. Didn't she want to be friends anymore? How did him being in Slytherin affect their friendship?

Al felt his face grow hot as he saw his brother and cousin walk into the Hall.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Al said to him as he approached James.

James looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what, Rose isn't speaking to me like she used to!" Albus accused them.

"Well it's not _our _fault that you're an evil little Slytherin along with your little snake friends." Fred sneered. It was quite obvious that he didn't like Slytherin very much.

"Yeah, why don't you just slither back to your house table and don't bother us anymore. You're not part of our family if you're going to hang around with a bunch of snakes all day!"

"Hey! Is there a problem here?" It was Josh, the Slytherin Prefect from the night before.

Albus didn't know whether to feel relieved or not since he showed up.

"They're making fun of our house, saying that we're all evil," said Al, glaring at his brother and cousin.

Josh stepped forward. Since he was sixteen, he literally towered over James and Fred. "What right do _you _two have talking to first year students like that, hmm? You're lucky I don't give you detention for your appalling behaviour," he said.

James and Fred's eyes grew wide with fright. "N-no r-right sir, w-we'll j-just g-go back to our own table now." They quipped, and disappeared like little mice.

"That was great!" Albus grinned at Josh.

"It was nothing," Josh patted the first year on his back. "I heard them say 'you're not part of this family' or something. They related to you?"

Al nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. The one with brown hair is my brother and the one with red hair is my cousin. They're both obnoxious prats." He muttered.

Josh laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go sit with my friends. You right for now, kid?" he asked.

Albus nodded.

"What in Merlin's name was _that _all about?" Patrick asked his friend once he joined them to eat at last.

"Just my brother being a total jerk," said Albus. "And my cousin completely wiped me out. Great, being in Slytherin couldn't get any better."

"I'm lucky to be in Slytherin," Scorpius said as he chewed on a piece of bacon. "Otherwise my grandfather would throw a fit." He winced just thinking about what Lucius would do if he weren't in Slytherin.

He tried not to think about his grandfather just yet.

"First year timetables!" a girl in her third year came around and gave Albus, Scorpius and Patrick their timetables for the year.

"Aw, man," groaned Scorpius, almost banging his head on the table in agony. "History of Magic; first period. Oh, and then Defence Against The Dark Arts. Cool."

Albus compared all three timetables and declared, "We all have the same classes!"

Patrick grinned. "Awesome! Let's go get our school bags before the first bell!" he said, and the three boys stood up and hurried out of the hall and down to the common room.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in lessons... :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
